Behind Kyle's Eyes
by tet
Summary: Love between Kyle and Amanda become deeper. Kyle keeps aways secrets from the Tragers' about his weeks away from them, and what his destiny is to be. But with Charlie and Declan not exactly happy for his return, it gets a little more complicated.
1. Intro

Behind Kyle's Eyes

By: Tara Tellman

Intro

Kyle watched his best friend Amanda sit in front of him at their lunch table, a small smile finding it's way across her mouth when she looked at him.

He normally would've smiled back, but a matter of the heart was attacking him inside. He watched Lori push a yellow piece of paper next to her lunch tray, the new school list.

Lori and her ex-boyfriend Declan had been voted best couple, and he could tell that was two words too many.

Amanda looked through the list one word at a time. When her eyes became the size of melons, Kyle new she found out.

_**Biggest slut: Charlie T……**_

Amanda didn't need to read on. Her head slowly turned to the table next to her, eyes wide to her upcoming ex.

Charlie looked up at her, a frightened smile shaking against his lips. He stood up, saying bye to his friends, and dragged his feet across the tile floor next to her.

" Hey Amanda," his voice hinted the discovery of his secret.

She stood up, list in hand and pointed to his name.

" What's this?" her voice shook in disbelief.

Charlie looked at his name, eyes becoming dry.

" Amanda, it's not what you think," he tried to cover his tracks.

" Yes it is," Hillary shouted.

The entire cafeteria turned to their table, watching the breaking news.

" I should know…" tears weld up, "… I slept with him."

Amanda was scared, that was for sure. That could be seen easily by the way her eyes widened.

Kyle starred at her, hoping she would somehow understand why he couldn't tell her, even when he tried.

" She's lying!" Charlie laughed.

Amanda looked back and forth between the to betrayers. She saw Hillary sobbing, trying to find some strength, but knowing that she wouldn't be forgiven.

" Doesn't look like it," she dropped the paper on the floor, her head turning to Kyle.

" This is what you wanted to tell me? You thought of all the people here, I wouldn't want to hear it from you?" her eyes burning tears into his. " You were so wrong."

She ran, hating Charlie, Hillary, everyone.

She ran harder, hating Kyle.


	2. Acceptance

Ch. 1 Acceptance

Kyle jumped up from his tub bed, nearly falling out as he remembered the nightmare of earlier that day.

His breathe hard and heavy, he shook his head and slapped himself, hoping he would wake up.

He turned his eyes to the clock on the wall.

2:36 a.m.

He cut his fingers through his dark brown hair and sighed. He needed to clear his mind. So many things have been going on lately. Adam Bailyn, the man who created him, was shot dead just days ago, and he decided to lie to get his way back into the Tragers' home again. Seeing Amanda had put all the joy back into his return from, 'his parents' death.' But finding out that her and Charlie were still together, he had to tell the betrayed about her betrayer.

He had plenty of opportunities, but if he were about to tell the confession, which wasn't a lot of the time, Charlie would make her run off somewhere.

He put on his dark blue jeans and a jacket, deciding he needed to see her.

He wrote a note, tell Nichole that he was just walking around the block to get some fresh air. He knew that would be awkward, and she would just ask more questions, but he didn't care right now. He had to clear his mind.

Silently closing the door, he paced down the sidewalk in front of her house.

Her window was open, just it had always been, and the light was on.

He took another breath. He could hear her sobs echoing against her walls and sailing out into the night air, along with soft piano.

It made his heart cry as well. It made the pit of his stomach make the feeling of guilt and depression, knowing that he had done this to her.

Of all the people he knew, Amanda was the last person he wanted to fall apart.

He had felt heart broken before, when he left the Tragers' to go back 'home' with his 'parents.' But he could tell this was a different heart, broken into different ways.

He couldn't take it anymore, and he called her name.

A minute went by with no answer, not even an appearance.

" Amanda!" he shouted under his breath.

She came up to the window, and starred at him with hurting red eyes.

" Amanda, please talk to me," he pleaded.

She bent down and stuck her head through.

" Hi Kyle," she hid her anger, wiping away tears.

Kyle had expected her to scream, and rant on about how much she hated him, how bad of a friend he was. How she was never going to talk to him again.

" What are you doing outside at night?"

" I had a bad dream, I came to talk to you," he tried to explain.

" Now's the time you come talk to me?"

" I tried earlier, at school. But I walked outside and your car was gone."

Amanda put her head down against her arms and sighed in despair.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" It wasn't my secret to tell at first. Then after I came back and saw that you two were still together," he tried to find the right words, " I tried to step up. But every time I did, Charlie came and said that someone wanted to talk to you."

Amanda just stood there.

Kyle figured there was a debate going on inside her rather to forgive him or keep him away.

" You _tried_?" she asked harshly.

" Yes," he assured her.

Silence filled the air around them. They starred into each other, as if no words were needed any longer.

Soon enough, Amanda motioned away from the window shaking her head, leaving Kyle alone out on the street, probably forever.

Kyle could feel despair deep inside him. She didn't like him anymore, let alone love him.

He shook his head.

" What was I thinking?" he whispered to her window, then started to turn away back to his house, alone and disappointed.

" Kyle."

He swung around, finding Amanda standing firm and still in the doorway. Her face reflecting the hurt she was feeling inside.

She started towards him, her fists clinched.

When she was close enough, she jumped on top of him and slapped him.

" Why didn't you tell me? Why? WHY? WHY! WHY!" her voice raged against him.

Kyle just took her punches, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

" I hate you! I hate you!"

Kyle hoped she wouldn't hate him for long. He wouldn't be able to stand the isolation from one of his best friends.

" Charlie I hate you!" she grabbed his shirt, pulling and gripping harder with each breath she took. " Charlie, why?"

Kyle slowly put his arms around her, hoping he could still be there for her.

He rocked them together side to side, one arm wrapped around her back, one hand stroking her hair.

" Shhh. It'll be alright. It's ok."

Amanda calmed down, and wiped her hand down his shirt and sniffled.

" I'm sorry. I know you mean well."

" Don't be. I should've told you. I had so many chances…"

Amanda smiled. " Alright, we're both sorry," she concluded.

Kyle smiled back, " Ok."

She rubbed her arms in a fight to stay warm.

" Do you wanna come in? My mom's gone so I think we'll be ok," she motioned towards the door.

Kyle nodded. It was getting cold, even with his jacket on he could feel some cold air sweeping inside his jacket.

Before Amanda had the chance to turn around, his jacket was off of his back and on her shoulders.

She pulled the jacket farther down her shoulders, adjusting it to her comfort then turned back to Kyle and thanked him.

When they were inside, they went into the kitchen, and turned on the radio.

" Where's you mom?"

" Out on business, as usual," she sighed. " Do you want something to drink?"

Kyle nodded again, and took his glass of water.

" You said you had a bad dream," she started.

" Huh uh," Kyle remembered, and then started to take a drink.

" Tell me about it," she pleaded.

Kyle nearly choked on his water, not expecting to have to relive the tortured minutes that happened just hours ago.

" Are you ok?" she stepped towards him in concern.

" Yeah," he coughed.

" Went down the wrong pipe?"

" What?" he misunderstood.

" It means it went down into windpipe instead to your stomach," she explained while she chuckled.

" Oh. In that case, yes it did," he laughed along with her.

" What was your dream?"

Kyle took a deep breath, " Yesterday, at school. About Charlie and the list."

" Oh my God. I'm sorry I asked."

" It's ok."

" Are we still friends?" she asked with an innocent smile.

" I was about to ask you the same question," he confessed.

They starred into each other again, seeing each other in a whole new perspective.

Amanda set her glass down on the counter and walked to him with comfort in her eyes.

Kyle greatly opened his arms to receive a gentle hug.

Feeling Amanda against him, made his heart soft, and his body weak. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it, but he had more than a crush. That was for sure. He just couldn't tell if Amanda felt the same. Especially now that Charlie was gone.

He heard her sigh, hopefully in relief. His spirit jumped when she looked into his eyes again. He saw something different in her. What ever it was, he hoped it would stay.

" Kyle, thank you. For everything you've done," she said.

" What have I done?" he questioned.

" You came in the middle of the night, even when I might have rejected you, and hated you to apologize. You care."

Kyle understood, knowing that he would be there for her as long as he could.

" Kyle…" she called to him

" What?"

" How much do you care for me?"

Kyle was bombed. He had no idea what to say. And what he did want to say, he didn't know how to say it.

" I don't know. I don't know what to say, or how to say it."

" Well, do you like me as friends? Or more than friends?"

" What's more than friend?" his curiosity flickered.

" Well, this… is more than… friends." She swallowed.

Amanda slowly went closer to his lips, her eyes closing slowly.

Kyle closed his eyes as well, and awaited the, 'more than friends' presentation.

Their lips touch softly, sending chills of satisfaction down Kyle's spine.

Amanda parted, " So which is it?"

Kyle gazed at her, wishing they could do that again

" I like being more than friends," he whispered.

" To be honest…" Amanda stopped.

Kyle felt rejection poring against him as she spoke. He though that what he had just experienced, would never come again.

" I like it too," she finished.

Kyle's eyes widened to a huge extent.

" Really?"

" Yeah. I like it a lot," she laughed softly, rubbing his shoulder.

He grazed his fingers along her cheek, so soft.

He kissed her back, just as soft and caring as the first time.

Amanda took his hands and slowly placed on her waist, then putting her hands around his neck as she kissed him back.

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as much as he could with all that he knew how to do, but he then decided to let Amanda take over as clueless as he was.

Soon enough, the kissing stopped, and they just hugged romantically, Kyle stroking her dark blonde hair while Amanda laid her head against his chest.

" Amanda?"

" Hmm?"

" What is this feeling?" he asked innocently.

She set her green eyes on his, a light smile crossing her face, " Love."


	3. How Bad Will He Take It

Ch. 2 How Bad Will He Take It

Kyle arose out of his tub to the smell of bacon, with sweet smile on his face.

The finding of love that was between him and Amanda just wouldn't come out of his mind. Not that he wanted it to.

He stretched, recalling her warm body against his for just a few short minutes. But those few short minutes seemed to last all night. And something inside him wished it had.

He got dressed and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, then went to the kitchen to fill his hunger.

" Mornin' Kyle," Stephen greeted, setting plates of food down on the table.

" Good morning," he sat down to drink a glass of orange juice.

Nichole came into the kitchen, helping Stephen with the rest of the food. " Hey Kyle."

" Hi," he muffled through his food.

" Hey Mom, can you make mine to go? I told my friends I'd walk with them today," Josh came in and out from the living room.

Lori came in, looking sleep deprived as she sat down in front of Kyle and lazily stirred around her food.

" Are you ok?" he asked.

" Just awaiting the day of disaster to be over," she answered, spooning her applesauce.

" What do you mean?" Nichole turned to her.

" Nothing. Just the same ole' usual with Declan and school."

" You and Declan still on a hump?" Stephen sat down.

" More like a mountain. We got voted best couple."

" What's so bad about that?" Nichole packed Josh's bag of food.

" The day before that he dump me," Lori slouched back in her seat, reaching for her book bag.

Nichole and Stephen exchange looks of surprise, wondering how it happened.

" Mom," Josh leaned through the doorway, " We're gonna be late."

When they arrived at school, Kyle automatically left Lori to walk in by herself.

He wanted to see Amanda.

He searched for a minute, looking up and down the hallways. Then her found her, walking towards her locker.

He ran to her, excitement pulsing through his body, not wanting her to get away.

When he got close, he slowed down and snuck up behind her, wanting to scare her. A wide grin on his face, he crouched down and prepared his fingers to tickle her.

When she closed her locker, he sent his fingers up and down her waist, giving her chills and making her drop her bag.

Amanda jumped, laughing.

" Oh my God!" she turned around, " Kyle!"

She threw her arms around him as if it had been years since they'd seen one another.

Kyle gladly wrapped his arms around her, comfort absorbing inside him.

" Did you sleep good?" she stepped back after he kissed her.

" Dreamed of you," Kyle added.

" I dreamed of you too," she laughed.

" Tell me your dream," he begged.

" You tell me yours first."

" I asked first."

" First is the worst, second is the best."

" Ladies first," Kyle stepped closer, pretending to start a fight.

" Oh yeah?" Amanda stood on her toes to match his size, holding back a smile.

" Yeah," Kyle stood on his toes, still taller than her as he tried to hide the same smile.

Amanda laughed, unable to beat him.

" Alright. It's pretty corny though," she warned him.

" I'm still interested," he smarted off with his best smile.

" Ok. We were walking through the park holding hands, and laughing at stupid jokes. Nothing spectacular."

It was spectacular to Kyle. He had never had someone tell him a dream they had about him before. He would cherish this moment forever, making a past all of his own, only in this new past of his, Amanda was a bigger part of it.

" Ok, your dream," she grabbed his hands, rolling back and forth on her feet.

" Well, it started with last night, but I didn't go back home," he crunched his face in confusion, trying to remember exactly what happened.

" You didn't?"

" No. We went up to you room, and I got on top of you when we laid on your bed, and we kept kissing- "

" Kyle, I get it," Amanda loosened the grip on his hands, interrupting his dream.She was looking bank and forth between Kyle and something beside them.

" What did I say?" he watched her face turn down in sadness, hoping he didn't upset her.

" Nothing," she looked past him.

Kyle turned around, wondering what she was starring at.

There was Charlie, anger raging throughout him against Kyle as he stomped his way through the crowd of students.

Kyle dreaded the though of Charlie anywhere near Amanda, and this didn't help.

" What are you doing with my girl?"

" I'm not your girl anymore. It looks like I never was," she pulled Kyle closer to her, tightening her grip on his hand.

Charlie flashed a glare at her, warning her to not to speak again.

Kyle starred at him, rage building up inside him, wishing he could just be a man and accept what he had done.

" Why don't you go jump in another burning building freak boy?" Charlie starred at Kyle.

" At least I care about Amanda. You never showed true loyalty to her. You never respected her," Kyle stepped up closer, getting in his face, " At least I love her."

Charlie stood in silence, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

The bell rang for first period, and swarms of students quickly left the halls.

" Kyle, come on," Amanda said softly, stepping behind him while tugging on his hand.

Kyle looked at her, her eyes big with plea. He stepped down, not able to resist Amanda's requests, and turned around to leave Charlie behind.

" This isn't over Kyle!" Charlie yelled. " You're gonna pay!"

Kyle put his hand on Amanda's hip while she put her hand on his, holding his hand with her other hand, then laid her head on his shoulder.

As Kyle held her, he turned his head and kissed her soft lips.

" I love you," he stroked his thumb along her hip.

" Love you too," she stroked her fingers along his hand.

How much longer could Kyle avoid fighting with Charlie? He didn't want to hit him, but if that was what Charlie was asking for, he would give it to him ten fold.

He would do it for Amanda and Hillary, to show that he was there for anyone who needed him.


	4. Tell Me About ‘The Date’

Ch. 3 Tell Me About 'The Date'

Kyle walked Amanda home that day, with little trouble from Charlie, unlike she'd suspected.

Amanda knew Charlie was able to start a fight, and most likely win. But with Kyle she wasn't sure who would win.

The captain of the basketball team, weighing close to 200 lbs. (all muscle)

Or a guy that can jump off of roofs without even a fracture anywhere in his body.

The odds were so close.

She didn't want any fighting. She wasn't one of those, " Let's play Chicken!" girls, and she despised those that were. She didn't see what the point was. If guys had to fight _over _her, she didn't want to imagine what they could _to_ her. She was thankful that Kyle wasn't that kind of man.

" You didn't have to walk me home you know," Amanda turned around to hold Kyle's hands.

" I wanted to," he pulled her closer, putting his arms around her.

Amanda draped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer.

They simply smiled to each other as if they couldn't stop. They could've looked into each other's eyes forever.

Curiosity sparked in Amanda about Kyle's past. Had he any other loves in Connecticut? Were they serious?

" Kyle?"

" Yeah?"

" Have you ever been in love before?" she asked with a simple look.

Kyle didn't answer immediately like she had expected. His face turned as if he became frightened, like he wasn't sure of what he should say. He cleared his throat a few times, as if hoping words would come out from his throat.

" Kyle?"

" N…no," he finally answered. " I've…never had a…girlfriend before."

That took Amanda by complete surprise.

" You're kidding right?"

" No. I was the ugly duck in my class."

" Now _that's_ hard to believe," she laughed.

" Why is that?"

" Well for starters, you're a complete gentlemen. Funny, a freaky kind of smart… Need I go on?" she listed.

" It would help," Kyle shrugged.

" Handsome, comforting, sensitive, strong, talented… You're everything a girl could want, and more," she added.

" What's more than a girl could want?"

" Your not a jerk. You actually care about people, and you try to help in any way you can. You don't just sit back and put your feet up, saying 'I'll take care of it later.' You stand up for people. And…" she stopped.

" What?" Kyle held her a little tighter.

"…you…you love me," tears slowly approached over her eyes.

Kyle's mouth drop to a slight degree, and his eyes became a little teary as well.

She watched his eyes search her face, as if in need to find something. But he simply kissed her.

Well, not simply, but romantically.

He raised his hands from her waist to her face, caressing her jaw with his smooth fingers.

She kissed him back, gliding her fingers in his hair. She loved him dearly. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted to.

Sure she had given a peck on the cheek on Lori's birthday, but that's what started her whole crush on Kyle. That was a little different.

Kyle stopped kissing her right after he felt her tears running along his finger, and grabbed her tightly against him, hugging her.

Amanda graciously accepted his comforting hug, putting her arms back around his neck, a tear silently leaving a trail down her cheek.

" I'm new to this," Kyle laughed in desperation.

Amanda laughed with him. It was so good to have a real man, a trustable one. She needed that. She needed someone she could be friends with and love at the same time.

Kyle was the answer.

* * *

Kyle walked back into the Tragers' home with a load of Amanda on his mind. 

He set his book bag in his room, then went back into the kitchen to grab a snack.

After he closed the refrigerator, he put down his class of water, he grabbed Lori's Sourpatch Kids, and sunk a few.

And as if on radar, " Hey!"

Lori came around the corner and tried to snatch the bag out of his hands.

Kyle was quick enough to raise his hand in the air, stretching his height far in the air.

" Kyle! Not cool," Lori laughed.

" You gotta work for it," Kyle made a big grin.

Lori swept her fingers down his arm, tickling him. That gave her the chance to snatch the bag, and she accomplished.

" You don't just take someone's Sourpatch Kids Kyle! That's like dangling meat in front of a wolf," she tossed a handful of little green men into her mouth.

" What do you mean?"

" It will bring you, no good."

Kyle laughed, chugging down his water.

" I wanted something sweet," he tried to make a petty excuse.

" I'd think that Amanda was sweet enough for you," Lori smiled.

Kyle stopped, " You saw us?"

" How could I not? I wish Declan had kissed me like that," she kept her smile.

" Did I do something wrong?" Kyle walked over to her while she sat down at the table.

" No. But Charlie is gonna make sure your six feet under," she licked her fingertips.

" What do you mean?" he repeated.

" Well, how can I put this?" Lori tipped her head to the side, " Charlie hates you."

" I never knew," Kyle smarted off.

" But you and Amanda," Lori put her thumbs up, " Good call."

Kyle smiled.

" So when's your date?" Lori began snacking again.

" Date?"

" Yeah. That's the whole point of going out with someone."

Kyle never knew about 'dating.' He had just found out about love.

" What should I do?"

" Well, my dream date would be a quiet and peaceful evening with my date-"

" Declan," Kyle joked.

Lori shot an evil glare at him, giving him the chills.

" My date would cook me food and we would talk about our futures and goals, tell jokes, and just share a good night together."

" The Re-virginizing ceremony still a drag?" Kyle asked.

" It's a total take away to hell," her head fell onto the table with a grunt. " I don't know what to do with myself."

" What about Declan?" Kyle reminded her.

" Declan who?"

Kyle looked at her with a 'you know what I mean' look.

" I'm not speaking to him," she looked back up and snacked on little red men this time.

Kyle shrugged, and got up to go to his room.

" A date?" he asked himself.

He looked at the pictures he drew of Amanda and gave a weak smile.

He had no clue what he was feeling when he drew them. He would draw, and that's what would come out.

He looked up quickly, remembering the painting he had made for her when he went to a party.

Swirls of blue, light and dark surrounding her while she starred back at him from the paper. He painted her as she looked in his first dream of her. They were both swimming, under the water when she came to him. Her hair was smooth, flowing back and forth with the movement of the water. He starred in amazement; never knowing anyone could be so beautiful. And when she was finally close to him, ready to kiss, he woke up.

But while he held it in his hand, ready to let her see his art, Charlie showed, and his heart sank. And later that night, he let it unravel in the pool, never to be seen by her lovely eyes.

He would make it again. He would give it to her on their, 'date.'

After making her food.

Excitement rushed through his body. This was his best chance to explore everything that love provided. He didn't care about Charlie at the moment, he just wanted to make Amanda happy, lift her spirit up after what Charlie had been doing to her.

He sat down, turned on the radio, and pulled out his crayons and paint, ready to remake his masterpiece.


	5. I Thought I Was Ready

Ch. 4 I Thought I Was Ready

Kyle, Josh and Stephen worked on Josh's Junker car for hours. Arguing, laughing, bickering at each other. Stephen usually stood reading the manual, even though Kyle already read it, and was doing most of the work. Josh, helped him of course, and every few minutes Stephen would hand them tools and trying to make small talk. It was fun, and a really good bonding between the men, but the bickering of what wire goes where, and who can do something better never stopped.

" You boys have to play fair," Nichole came out from the house holding a tray of cold soda and fruit snacks.

" Good I'm starving," Josh rushed over to the tray.

Kyle looked to Stephen and laughed at Josh, stuffing his face with ham and turkey cheese sandwiches.

" When are you all gonna call it a day?" Lori came out from inside the house.

" When I fire up the engine," Josh answered through his food.

" Which you can do…right…now," Kyle stepped back from the hood.

" Seriously?" Josh swallowed.

" Let's hear her purr," Stephen said.

Josh ran around the car and caught the keys in the air when Stephen lobbed them to him. As he sat down, he quickly put the key in and looked around.

" Ready?"

" I've been ready for hours," Lori stomped.

Josh shook his head, and with a deep breath and his fingers crossed like Kyle, closed his eyes, and turned the key.

When the engine started, everyone nearly fell off their feet. Hearing the low roar of the mechanical device made their day.

Josh screamed and hollered jumping up and down in his seat, his mouth open as he huffed out air.

" Yes!" Stephen and Kyle gave a high five.

Kyle shut the hood, and slapped it, ensuring a job well done.

" Dad, Kyle," Josh fell out onto the road, " Thank you so much."

" No problem. All it needs now is a paint job and better interior, and windows, then it'll actually look like a car," Stephen grabbed a sandwich.

" Well you're off to a good start. It sounds like a car," Lori held a laugh.

Kyle shook his head.

" Where did you get the lucky dice?" she sat in the passenger seat.

" A friend gave them to me," Josh said.

" Who gave them to you?" she eyed him.

" Andy."

" That girl from the Rack?"

" Yea. Why?"

" You two seem to hang out a lot," Nichole handed Kyle his food.

" Yea. She's cool."

" Do you like her?" Kyle asked innocently.

" What? No. She's just a friend," Josh jumped back.

Kyle looked around, hoping he didn't say anything wrong.

But everyone starred at him with a questioning look, eyebrows up.

Lori stepped out, and leaned against the car door after shutting it, with a small, definite grin on her lips.

" Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Josh tipped his head to the side, putting his hands behind his back.

Kyle wasn't sure what was happening to him. He felt cornered but also as if he shouldn't be nervous to tell them. He didn't know.

He looked at Lori, hoping she understood what the battle inside him was about.

She winked. Then motioned that it was ok to tell. No one was going to laugh or look down at him.

He nodded. Taking a deep breath, he tried to find choice words to describe his feelings for Amanda.

" Me…and, Amanda…" he cleared his throat.

_This is harder now that it was just a second ago, _Kyle shook his head.

Everyone stood, awaiting his announcement.

" They're dating," Lori rushed, wanting to see the look on their faces.

Kyle was thankful Lori said it. He nodded.

Everyone's eyes widened and mouths dropped to the ground.

Stephen patted him on the back and Nichole hugged him, laughing as she looked back and forth between Kyle and Amanda's house.

" Since when?" Nichole asked eagerly.

" A couple days ago," Kyle gave a delighted look.

" I don't buy it," Josh stepped up folding his arms. " I want prove."

Kyle thought for a moment

" Ok," he ran onto the sidewalk into her house hysterically, like a kid playing tag. And soon he and Amanda where in front of her house.

" Hey Josh!" Kyle waved. " This the prove you wanted?"

Kyle turned back to Amanda with a joyous smile.

" Kyle what's this about?" Amanda turned away from the viewers.

Kyle took her hands in his, grazing his thumb along her knuckles, " This."

He pressed his lips onto hers with grace, pulling her inches closer by her fingertips.

Josh rubbed his eyes, " You've gotta be kiddin' me."

Lori nodded as if to say 'that's how it's done.'

Stephen and Nichole smiled, and joined hands watching young love blossom.

Kyle smiled as he continued kissing her, half laughing.

He couldn't help it. The situation was both promising and ridiculous.

" Kyle you can't keep your face straight!" Amanda laughed, bear hugging him.

Kyle picked her up and spun her around.

" I don't believe it!" Josh slouched against his car.

" How? You've know he's like her since he got here," Lori asked.

" I know," Josh started. " It's just that, I'm the one with the car, and he gets the girl! It's unfair!"

They all shook their heads.

" This thing isn't exactly a throne on wheels," Lori looked around, seeing nothing but rusty paint, broken glass, and a side mirror hanging onto the door by a hair.

" It's my car though. My wheels," he laid on the hood.

Lori sighed, and turned back to Kyle and Amanda.

" Where'd they go?"

Nichole turned back, and then Stephen looked around.

They weren't there.

" They probably ran off somewhere to be alone," Stephen figured.

* * *

" Kyle wait up!" Amanda screamed after him. 

Kyle slowed down a little bit as he ran down the steps onto the sand of the bonfire. He had a plan, and he wanted it to be ASAP. (As sweet as possible)

He stopped to let her catch up. She wasn't far behind. She was already running down the steps, ready to pounce on top of him.

When she jumped, Kyle caught her, only to fumble onto the ground.

They giggled on for a while, tickling and chasing each other around like kids. Playing hand games and Simon Says.

" Ok," Amanda stood still, " I'm beat."

Kyle sat down; criss cross applesauce style, and stretched out his hand for her to take.

She placed her delicate fingers against his palm, and sat down in the space between his legs.

Kyle embraced her in his arms as she placed her hands along his forearms. She laid her head back onto his shoulder and he placed his head on hers. Amanda graciously rubbed her cheek along Kyle's, kissing it before she laid her head back against his.

Kyle adjusted his position slightly, finding comfort. He wanted everything to be right when he asked. He cleared his throat, ready to take another step out into the crazy but exciting world of love.

" Amanda?"

" Hmm?" she answered, her eyes still closed.

_Here we go._ " Will you…go on a…date with me?" he finally let it out.

Amanda lifted her head off his and looked into his eyes.

" How long has it taken you to ask me that?" her lips showed a hint of a weak smile.

" Since we starting loving each other," he confessed.

She threw her head back in laughter, unable to control herself.

" What's so funny?" Kyle was confused, his eyebrows pushed down against his eyes.

" We're going out, and it took you this long to ask?" she dropped her hands in her lap.

" I'm new to this, remember? I'm still not sure about that dream I had."

Amanda's smile slowly left her face, leaving an expression of uncomforting thoughts.

" What's wrong?" he shook her in attempt to make her smile.

" That dream you had…"

" Yeah?"

" Tell me the rest," she looked at him, a look of concern taking over her eyes.

" Ok," Kyle was a little unsure of what was happening.

They got up and walked around, holding hands while Kyle tried to explain everything. Kyle described everything. How it felt, who was doing what. Who said something and how they responded. It was beautiful, but strange to him. He remembered looking at the magazines the Josh gave him, how they made him feel good. But there was always something missing from the pictures. He told her that the dream reminded him of the magazines, and that didn't get a response out of her, so he continued. And after a little while, it was over.

" We did that?" Amanda starred at the ground in shock.

" Yes. Is it bad?"

" Well, not really. Sex can be a great expression of how you care for someone," she looked at him.

" Have you had sex?" Kyle thought back to the bonfire with Charlie, and what Lori had told him.

That had put everything on hold with his studies and experiments with Tom Foss.

" No. I don't believe in sex before marriage."

Kyle could feel her body temperature rise, and he saw her eyes slowly grew a tear that didn't flow down her face. Something was wrong. And he knew what it was.

" Amanda?" he squeezed her hand a little. " Are you ok?"

She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, " I don't know."

He could feel her tense up just being near her, and he didn't like her this way. As new as he was to this 'dating' thing, he knew that in order to have a successful relationship, you have to be able to talk to one another, and trust each other.

Learning few things from Lori with her Declan situation, he figured most of it out pretty quickly.

" Is it Charlie?"

" It was," she stopped walking and dropped her hand from his.

" We had been going out for two years, and the night of the bonfire…"

Kyle stepped closer, putting his hand on her arm. He wanted to make sure that she knew that he was there for her, that she could say anything.

"…I was gonna, take a chance. I thought I was ready, I thought he had been appreciative of my beliefs, so patient. Loyal, you know? But then the fire, and nothing was right, and I lost all my confidence, and then the list…"

" Hey," Kyle laid his other hand on the opposite arm, " You don't have to worry anymore. I'm going to make sure you're happy every second of the day, everyday. I'm still figuring this 'dating' thing out, but I know what love is now. Thanks to you. Love is something you shouldn't take for granted, and Charlie did exactly that. I'll never take this for granted, never."

He moved his hands to her cheeks and kissed her. Then quickly moved to a much-needed hug.

* * *

Amanda embraced him in her arms, thankful that everything he said was true. Honesty was a thing that Kyle couldn't hide. He never liked to worry about himself, he was always watching out for others, making sure that they were happy. 

Everything Charlie had told her was a lie. Charlie was the kind of person that was brave enough to do something wrong, but when it came to matters of the heart, or justice, he would do anything to get out of the situation.

" Kyle. Don't ever let me act like a fool over a guy again ok?" she asked.

" You don't have to worry about that," he rubbed her back, " I'm the fool over you in this relationship."

She squeezed harder as she chuckled, happy that he could bring her up, in the mist of all the heartache.

" Did you really want to sleep with him?" Kyle loosened his grip, " You really thought you could do it?"

She sighed; preparing the right words that could be simple, but shoot straight to the heart.

She loosened her grip on him as well, and looked into him with simple eyes.

" I thought I was ready."


	6. ‘The Date’

Ch. 5 'The Date'

Kyle and Amanda worked their way up the largest hill in Seattle, ready to begin their date. They smiled and held hands the entire way, sometimes racing. But of course they would both be tired within five steps, so they would hold hands again and take their sweet ole' time. Kyle even offered to carry here, just trying to be funny, but she thought a few time that he was serious. He could be both. That's what was so fascinating about him. He could be kind a gentle one-second, and the next, ready to serve and protect anyone that deserved a chance.

Amanda laid out the red-checkered blanket allowing Kyle to sit and open the cooler and basket to start munching on his food.

" Wow this stuff looks great Kyle!" she sat next to him as he sorted out the food.

" If you think it looks great, wait till' you taste it," he bragged.

She helped him take all the food out of the small containers, and they helped themselves to filling their plates.

Kyle would occasionally take a piece of her ham, but the she would stick her fork in his mashed potatoes and take half of it. So he would have to keep refilling on his potatoes. He got her back though.

He raised his hand and curled all but his index finger into his palm and poked her pasta,

" You gonna eat that?!"

" Kyle!" Amanda dumped her hand into his mashed potato once more and splashed it all over his face.

Kyle fell back in surprise as he tried to dodge her hand, but he failed. She nailed him right as he fell to the ground, rubbing it in his face as he squirmed.

As if to gain major payback, Kyle pulled her down onto the cold, lushes green ground, putting her under him to hold her down and tickle her as his revenge.

Innocent play, Amanda thought to call it. And it was basically; it was as if they were five and six years old playing in the backyard before their favorite cartoons came on. But it had a romantic touch to it, as well as a humorous one. And how could it not? They we're chasing one another up and down the hill, tackling, tickling, and stealing a kiss every few seconds. It was perfect.

Soon she gave up and let him hold her arms in his warm caring hands, his eyes reading every word of her thoughts.

It was so strange. It was if he could hear every thought.

All in her mind, she said, "_Pull me closer."_

He did.

" _Touch my cheek."_

His fingers skimmed across her skin, sending chills down her neck.

" Kiss me," she felt her breath bounce of his lips.

He gazed into her, pulling all her resistance away. As if she had any when she was around him.

He put his lips over hers, letting her feel the warmth of his breathe and his kiss.

Then he kissed her.

My God she nearly fell, and she would've if Kyle didn't catch her. His arms wrapped around her like chains holding her against him. But these chains were to keep them together, not apart.

Charlie had never kissed her like this. Or loved her like this for that matter.

Kyle's kiss had so much meaning that it made her heart ache for more. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart jump with each tender movement of their lips. She allowed him to move his hands inches down toward her waist, melting her with each touch of his fingers.

Then, she slowly slid her hands down him, reaching just below where his bellybutton would be. But of course he didn't have one! Next, she closed the space between, placing her hands on his.

But he had a better idea.

He put his hands on hers, incasing them in his fingers as he slid their hands in between them right below her breasts.

Then they just leaned heads. Gazing into each other's eyes like they were stars as they always did.

" Wow," she chuckled.

He smiled that knee-wobbling smile of his. God, he was such an angel. His face had to be carved by and angel.

" Kyle. This is the best date. You're the best date."

" You speak as if the night is over my lady," he spoke with a British tone.

" Oh," she laughed. " Tis there more in store?"

" Ah. That there is."

They laughed in unison as they always did, and packed up their things to head into town.

They walked toward her house, though still a few blocks away.

Kyle held her hand so gently, and on occasion would bring it up to kiss it.

Of course she blushed. No one had ever taken such pride in her before.

But then after a few minutes, his face looked concerned.

She squeezed his hand, " You ok?"

He didn't answer.

She waited a minute and then tried again.

" Kyle what's wrong?"

At that instant a voice shot out.

" Well, well, well! If it isn't the Freak Boy with Miss America!"

They turned around.

It was Charlie.

" He's drunk," Kyle pulled her closer.

" Kyle, let's go," she started to take her lead towards her house.

" You two are really enjoying yourselves aren't you?" he held up his bottle.

" What do you want?" Kyle didn't back down.

" Ah naaaaaawthin'! Just chilaxin!" he took a chug.

" Kyle come on," she pulled harder.

He gave in and began to pace to her house.

" Hey! Get back heeere Kyle!"

Charlie threw his bottle, making it bust to pieces right behind them.

But Kyle being the man he was, pulled Amanda against him, holding her head under his arms while he turned his back to the glass. Shattered brown glass flew right over them as if a wall was slatted over them.

Charlie acted as if he made a shot in a game, throwing his arms in the air and challenging the imaginary player. " What now chicken shit?"

* * *

Kyle couldn't take it much longer. Charlie was drunk flat, and need to be put away. But the feared look on Amanda's face made him back away from pounding his face like it was a pillow.

He looked at him.

Pathetic.

He couldn't be a man if he'd hit puberty twice.

" Come on man!"

" That's right. I'm a man, you're a drunken fool," Kyle quickly turned around to the site of his eyes.

Hatred soared in those eyes, and he didn't like it. Especially when the hatred was towards him.

" I said that this isn't over Kyle and I meant it!"

Charlie ran towards him, fingers curled like talons, pinching into his shirt. He tackled him onto the curb, their heads colliding against the concrete.

Amanda screamed automatically placing her hands over her chest after she jumped.

Kyle dug his knee into Charlie's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then rolled him onto the street, giving him enough to grab Amanda and make sure she was ok.

" I'm fine, let's go," she hurried as much as Kyle did, rushing down the street.

They were so close, only two houses away. But somehow Charlie caught up with them and repeated the attack.

Actually, attempted the attack.

And failed.

Kyle span around and planted his fist onto his shoulder muscle, putting him more agony. He punched him up his chin, then in his stomach again. A few more punches left and right, then Charlie somehow started to get some in as well.

Kyle wasn't the one to fight, but if this was the only way to get him away from Amanda, then that's what he was going to do.

* * *

Amanda knew she couldn't do a thing, but she had to try. But when she did anything, Charlie would step away from Kyle and push her down, making Kyle all the more furious, and giving him more reason to smash in Charlie's face. 

It was definitely a no-win situation from the looks of things.

They pulled shirts, kicked, clawed, tackled, rammed each other against trees and gates.

After about the third round, she heard shouts from down the street.

It was Declan.

What was Declan doing here? That wasn't the point; maybe he could split the two apart and make them go their separate ways.

" What's goin' on?" he huffed, stopping right next to her.

" Charlie showed up drunk and threw his bottle and then this started," she looked back and forth between the three men.

Well, the two men and the jackass.

" HEY!" he screamed like a battle cry as he tossed himself into the fight, risking his limb.

Somehow, Kyle and Charlie instantly broke apart, Declan's hands pushing into their stomachs.

" Dude! He's mine! What do you think you're doin'?" Charlie shoved him off.

" You two are gonna kill yourselves," Amanda joined in, stepping in between the two

" I'll kill him first," Charlie stepped forward, and instantly, Kyle put Amanda behind him.

It happened so fast as if it were lightning. One moment she was standing between the two enemies, and the next she was behind his back, trying to glimpse over his shoulder like a five year old.

Well, however it happened, Kyle had put her there, and it was for the better.

" Knock it off!" Declan rose his voice like a sergeant " This is ridiculous," he turned around.

" Charlie man… You're drunk, you don't need to be out in public."

" You don't need to be drunk at all," Kyle corrected him.

" Listen dip shit!" Charlie started his rampaged, " It's my life! And she's my girl! And if I'm gonna get drunk then God damn it, I'm gonna get drunk!"

" She's not your girl," Kyle stepped closer, bordering the line between brave, and just plain stupid as he got into Charlie's face. " I want you to stay away from her, forever."

" And what if I don't?" Charlie laughed.

" I'll ram you nuts so far up your ass you'll be jackin' off outta you mouth. Got it?"

Charlie shut up, finally.

But Amanda was shocked, into oblivion. Kyle had never talked to anyone like that before. He's always the one saying there's good in everyone, and now his making threats.

" Kyle," she grabbed his hand. " Let's go…please."

He looked over his shoulder, looking at her. He couldn't resist her plea, she could see it in his eyes. The second he looked at her his eyes turned from cold to caring, just in that split second.

He looked back at Charlie, giving his last hard look, then thanked Declan for the help, and then led her into her house.

Home sweet home. Peaceful, comforting, protective, and loving.

Just like Kyle.


End file.
